moving on??
by rswllfan
Summary: This is set after tess left but before season three premere and there senior year is begining. A new guy has taken a liking to liz. Max and Liz are getting rocky...


episode begins at the crashdown around 5 p.m. where liz, maria, and michael are working and liz is stressing over the orders  
  
liz: Michael you got this order wrong again!!  
  
michael: sorry you want to come back here and do all this your self???  
  
liz: just get it right next time, and please, go faster.  
  
michael: right...  
  
maria enters the kitchen to pick up orders just as liz leaves  
  
michael (to maria): god, what's up with liz??  
  
maria: well... where should I start, I mean waiting for an early acceptance to any collage could drive anyone crazy, she hasn't been out with max for about a week now, and with school starting tommorrow, I think she is a little frustrated  
  
michael: no kidding  
  
liz: MARIA!!  
  
maria: got to go  
  
michael: good luck and beware  
  
liz is serving food to two guys who have been waiting  
  
liz: here are two black hole burgers with two sides of orbit rings  
  
liz begins to walk off to serve other customers  
  
guy: excuse me I asked for no tomatoes on my burger...  
  
liz starts to get more stressed  
  
liz (holding her head): well you can easily take them off, ok.  
  
Liz turns to give food to the other customers food, looks around sees everyone has food and goes into the back room to cool off when maria follows her to see what is the matter  
  
liz is sitting on the couch when maria sits down beside her  
  
maria: what's wrong liz???  
  
liz: nothing, go im ok we're swamped out there. no im not ok, everything is going to the crapper! this was supposed to be a great ending to another summer and it was, but lately... I don't know what max is feeling and all that great stuff about how much he wants to find his son, I mean im dedicated to his little quest but I want a break.  
  
maria takes liz's hands  
  
maria: hey take breath and first think about what you are saying and then put it all in the back of your mind. You just cant worry about it right now, we have to get back out there and feed a hundred crazed lunatics! look, what you need is a night on the town. Let's finish our shifts so we can get out of this place. kay???  
  
liz: what about michael? I thought you two were supposed to hangout tonight  
  
maria: he'll live, im sure we were just going to watch wrestling  
  
liz: okay.  
  
maria (smiling): good cause you really need it  
  
liz smiles and playfully throws her pillow at maria, maria leaves and liz takes some asprin  
  
back at the evans house max is in his room looking of the translation of the book when isabel walks in his room Isabel knocks on the door  
  
isabel: hey what's up??  
  
max (pushing the translation away angrily): you know, I've read through this thing a million times and I can't seam to find any answers  
  
isabel: about what?  
  
max: anything, I want to just know and understand our lives, who we really are. were  
  
isabel: max don't worry about it, tess is gone and everything's back to normal and no one is after us  
  
max: but I can't help thinking what is going to happen... to tess, to my son. he is out there with god knows who  
  
isabel: we have had a problem free summer so enjoy it, just go out with liz I personally think that you should forget this whole situation  
  
max: what? Forget my son?  
  
isabel: come on max, for all we know she wasn't even pregnet when she left and what if it wasn't even yours  
  
max: but I saw him, and felt his pain  
  
isabel: it could have been a mind warp, you cant trust her after all she killed alex, just STOP and think liz.  
  
back at the crashdown things have slown down and its close to closing time when bryce come in to eat  
  
liz: (to customer) anything else? ok. (liz turns to see max)  
  
max surprises liz, he brings her a single white rose  
  
liz: max you didn't have to...  
  
he suddenly kisses her on the cheek  
  
max: can we go out to night? I really need to talk.  
  
liz looks at maria quickly and maria nods  
  
liz: sure, what's wrong?  
  
max: oh nothing. so, I'll see you??  
  
liz: of coarse.  
  
he kisses her on the lips this time  
  
both smiling  
  
maz: bye  
  
liz: bye  
  
as max walks out of the crashdown bryce is walking in and they run into each other when he sees a sort of vision of light and weird sounds  
  
max thinks of it as strange but looks over his shoulder and keeps on walking as Bryce walks in and sits at the bar and begins looking at a menu. liz is putting her rose in a coke glass of water  
  
liz goes to take his order he sits at the bar  
  
liz: what can I get you today?  
  
bryce: (smiling) I'll try...  
  
liz: (smiling) what is it?  
  
bryce: (he looks her in the eyes then back at the menu) oh uh, I don't know what do you recommend  
  
liz: I don't know about you but I prefer the independence day salad  
  
bryce: (laughs) soy nuts aren't really my thing I will try a close encounter double cheese buger, with a cherry cok  
  
liz: ah the healthy road, good choice ok, it'll be right out  
  
liz walks away to the put in the order  
  
maria goes up to liz and starts to talk to her while she is getting the cherry coke bryce listens in  
  
maria: so I have been meaning to ask you, what is this with max?  
  
liz: (smiling) what do you mean? Im sure he want to straighten thing out  
  
maria: what about what you said today, wanting a break??  
  
liz is getting the cherry coke for bryce  
  
liz: right now I am just happy to see him that's all.  
  
maria: ya, so what do you think he wants??  
  
liz: hopefully to talk about wear we are and what is this 20 questions?  
  
maria: not technically cuz I have only asked you three questions.  
  
liz finishes the drink and gives it to Bryce.  
  
bryce: thanks, can I also get some more sugar (he points to where the sugar packets should be)  
  
liz: (smiling) oh, sure  
  
liz gets him the sugar and michael comes out of the kitchen just as he puts bryce's order on the counter, rings the bell and puts his arm around maria  
  
michael: well I'm off; so were we going tonight?  
  
maria: michael we have to help liz close up.  
  
michael: what? theirs only 2 people  
  
liz: oh don't worry about it, go, I think I can manage it.  
  
maria: (michael is pushing maria out the door) thanks (waving backwards)  
  
it's been a while liz is cleaning up and bryce is just finishing while watching her closely pretending to be messing around with a palm pilot  
  
liz picks up some ketchup bottles 3 in each hand but one hand slips and the fall and shatter on the floor  
  
bryce smiles and gets up to help her  
  
bryce: you need some help?  
  
liz: yes, please.  
  
while cleaning...  
  
bryce: thanks  
  
liz: for what?  
  
bryce: uh, for the meal  
  
liz: (smiling) ok?..  
  
bryce: so um i'm bryce and your tag says liz.  
  
liz: yea (smiling) so, bryce, not a common name are you new around here?  
  
bryce: ya I moved here from New York and so far I would have to say it is a lot different  
  
liz: just a little, so are you going to be going to school here?  
  
bryce: I want to start again as soon as possible so i'm not behind I know it starts tomorrow but I still have to transfer paper work and finish a few things and all that stuff, how is it there, uh at roswell high  
  
liz: it's good but...  
  
liz's hand slips and she gets cut from the glass.  
  
liz: awe!  
  
blood starts to come from the cut  
  
bryce: (quickly says) are you okay?  
  
bryce takes liz's hand to look at it there's a flash of light liz looks deep into his eyes for a moment than comes back to reality  
  
she stands up and he quickly does the same  
  
liz: i'm fine, uh i will be right back, i am just going to put something on this  
  
bryce: good, i'll finish this  
  
liz goes to the back; bryce is cleaning  
  
liz comes back out and a strange person in a black suit comes in the crashdown and bryce is talking to him  
  
liz: i'm sorry but were closed  
  
bryce: oh that's okay  
  
suit: (in an accent): Bryce sir, Mr. Montgomery has arrived and would like to speak with you in the car  
  
liz is astonished after she realizes that bryce could be wealthy  
  
bryce: thank you Josh but i have my bike. I'll talk to him later  
  
suit: (tips his hat towards liz) have a good night  
  
liz: well... who is Mr. Montgomery  
  
bryce: he's my father  
  
bryce says it as a bad thing  
  
liz: what's so bad about that?  
  
bryce: he's not exactly as great as what you would picture  
  
liz: well... I have never had anyone come to me like that (liz looks outside motions at the limo)  
  
bryce picks up his things  
  
bryce: I have to go, I hope I see you tomorrow  
  
liz: (smiling) me too, bye  
  
bryce: oh I hope your hand is ok and I was able to get the glass up you just need to take a mop to it  
  
max walks in just as bryce rides away; liz locks the door after max comes in  
  
max: who was that?  
  
liz: the last customer!  
  
max: good  
  
liz: (wiping the floor) so what is it you wanted to talk about?  
  
max: liz, what happened to your hand?  
  
Max kneels next to liz  
  
liz: its just a small cut.  
  
max: do you want me to.  
  
Max motions to heal the cut  
  
liz: sure, thanks, so what was it you wanted.  
  
max: it's just, I'm sorry  
  
liz: ya...  
  
now sitting at booth  
  
max: I am sorry for this past week, I haven't really been there  
  
liz: I know  
  
max: so you've noticed?  
  
liz: max, where are we? Are we together? We have spent more and more time apart and I think what I am trying to say is that you've changed, your more distant, and I know you want to find your son and all but I feel that it is something that I am being pushed away from. I what to be with you but do you want me to be there  
  
max: what are you getting at/?  
  
Liz begins to walk around keeping her distance  
  
liz: I want. I need a break, ya you havent been there and I have driven myself crazy over it and I want all this alien crap to stop. Don't be sad and don't mope. Please just get over me. We have no obligation to each other anymore. And if so what?  
  
Max stands up to face her  
  
max: what? I am here now I am here. To stay. I don't know if I will ever see my son again. And I don't think I will so why don't we put everything behind us and start over.  
  
liz: AGAIN? You've never even seen him and because we cant start over, you saved me we fell in love but I don't want to have a relationship with you anymore. It just causes to much pain for both of us. Why cant we just end this roller coaster we keep buying tickets to ride? Why waist the money?  
  
max: have you been talking to maria?  
  
liz: max! please. This needs to end  
  
max: why? I don't understand. What's gotten in to you?  
  
liz: because I want it to. Don't make me feel bad and please stop pushing me into a relationship every time we break up. I want to move on. I have yet to see High school sweet hearts ever make it to marriage and if they are luck to, it never works out. things change people change. And I am sure that I just want to move on. I don't want to cry about this anymore.  
  
liz: please just go. I love you but. I am. breaking up with you.  
  
Max is left looking like he has hit a brick wall. The seen cuts out with him walking amlisly down the street. the next day at school  
  
liz is walking with maria  
  
liz: I told you I was going to tell him that  
  
maria: yea but I didn't say anything; and I was going to but I didn't think you would go that far  
  
liz: maria this is my decision. You have been through this a million times with the other cecz. So please I know you know how I am feeling. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to get past. I ended it and I am sure that is how I feel. I'm ready for new relationships and some FUN!  
  
maria: so we are not going to have any conversation pertaining to.  
  
liz: (happily) yup! I want to hear happy things so what did you and michael end up doing last night??? tell me? tell me?  
  
maria: okay okay get a grip, we went to go see a movie  
  
liz: what was it about?  
  
maria: I don't even remember what it was called  
  
liz: it was that good?!?  
  
Liz opens one of the double doors with bryce on the other side and hits him in the face  
  
bryce: awe!. (bryce bends down (dropping books) in pain covering who he is)  
  
liz: oh my god!  
  
liz recognizes who it is as he stands up  
  
liz: bryce!  
  
maria: you know him?  
  
liz: (helping him to a bench) ya he came into the crashdown last night  
  
liz: are you ok?  
  
bryce: ya.  
  
liz: your bleeding  
  
maria takes tissue out of her purse  
  
maria: here (hands it to liz)  
  
liz puts the tissue up to bryce and helps him  
  
maria's cell rings  
  
maria: I have to take this  
  
liz doesn't hear her  
  
maria: (to liz) okay well I will be over here if you need anything  
  
liz: (not really paying attention) ya sure  
  
maria goes off to the side  
  
maria: what do you mean you need more, and why are you calling me I am not your maid  
  
maria: you said that. snapple is not an emergency  
  
maria: look I have a lot to do as it is, as soon as I school is over.  
  
maria: ok you can consider it a done deal yea love you.  
  
bryce is holding the tissue with liz's hand  
  
liz: will you be ok?  
  
maria walks back putting her phone in her bag  
  
maria: what a baby, not you.  
  
bryce: ya i'll be find don't worry about it  
  
max walk is walking in the hall and sees liz but walks away  
  
bryce: (waves with his free hand) hi I'm bryce  
  
maria: I'm maria, liz I am really sorry but if I an late to watters class one more time I will be seriously killed  
  
liz: maria go, (sarcastically) don't worry about leaving me I understand  
  
maria: (sarcastically) oh don't say it like that it makes me feel terrible. Bye.  
  
bell rings  
  
bryce: you go i'll be fine  
  
liz: you sure  
  
bryce: ya I think I'll survive (sort of laughing)  
  
liz: ok, come by the crashdown and you can have free pie. or something  
  
liz: do you need some help up?  
  
bryce: arnt you going to be late to a class?  
  
liz: I don't care I am realy sorry, I wasn't looking and I just swung it.  
  
bryce: liz? Im not bleeding anymore.  
  
liz: so you are ok?  
  
bryce: yea  
  
liz: good  
  
bryce: I was thinking that you owe me  
  
liz: what?  
  
bryce: yea I think you should go out with me for slaming the door in my face  
  
liz: that is just mean  
  
bryce: well I think it is only fare.  
  
liz: I don't know.  
  
bryce: come on what do you have to loose.. But if you are seeing anyone else I understa.  
  
liz: yea its just. you know what I would like to. love to.  
  
bryce: really because I wanted to ask you but I wasn't sure, you know, it's a little forward, if you wanted to, if you were seeing anyone, and I am just going to stop talking now.  
  
liz: I would like that, not for you to stop talking. well you know what I mean.  
  
they both laugh at the awkwardness  
  
back at the crashdown machael and maria are arguing about him forgetting to ask off  
  
maria: I cant believe this, it just doesn't sound like liz. I can't imagine max and liz apart like this. I know she told me she was going too have "the talk" (maria does the finger quotation signs) but would have never thought-  
  
michael: maria do we have to?  
  
Maria: michael I just have to get all this out. hasn't max talked about it to you?  
  
Michael: no and I'm glad, I think he should get over it. They haven't been "together" (michael mocks maria") since tess left anyway, you can tell that there has been some distance more on max's part than liz and I think she has noticed the obvious. Personally, I don't blame her, she feels it not going anywhere.  
  
Maria: Wow. You see their relationship on a whole higher level than ours.  
  
Michael: thanks  
  
maria: no really, anyway, so what time are you getting off?  
  
michael: why?  
  
maria: (sounds frustrated) don't, just please don't  
  
michael: what?  
  
maria: what is tonight?  
  
michael: Friday  
  
maria: and what do you usually do on Fridays?  
  
michael: go out with. look I'm sorry I'll ask george if he can take tonight  
  
maria: no work  
  
begins to walk out to the back room michael runs after her  
  
michael: maria, wait. just hang on a second. I know I forgot but don't get so upset! We can still go.  
  
maira: good because I needed a break. and I want to be with you  
  
they start to kiss  
  
jeff parker: (knowing they went into the back and were arguing) hey michael I called george, I figured you'd want to go out tonight. (sarcasticly.) and could you please continue elsewhere? Thanks 


End file.
